Fighting for her heart
by Kyonichi
Summary: Hiro is new at school, he makes a new friend while swinging on the swings alone. Kyo soon finds out he likes the boy as a friend and asks him to spend a night. When Hiro spends the night at Kyo's house, Yuki tries to make Hiro like him more.. This makes Kyo mad so he tries to be friends with the girl Yuki likes, but that soon turns into a problem. What will happen? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the little devil

Today was Hiro Sohma's first day of school, so far its been horrible kids have been picking on the poor zodiac sheep and no one wanted to play with him. So he just sat at the swings all by himself till some red headed kid came and sat next to him. Hey whats your name? says Hiro. Whats it to ya? asked the mean red headed all i asked was your god damn name you don't have to get an fucking attitude about it and if your gonna be rude about it go be rude somewhere else but not here okay red head? The red haired boy stood up. What did you just call me you damn kid? said the boy. I called you red head got a problem about it? Your hair is red isn't it? Or did you dye it? Or.. oh wait.. maybe your it.. says the red haired boy clenching his fists. My name ain't Red head its Kyo Sohma you damn kid.. And if you wanna fight i don't mind kickin' your ass. says to meet you red Hiro walking inside the classroom. I just made a new friend! Hiro says to himself. When school is over Hiro rushes to the bus to get home. where he accidentally bumps into Kyo. Hey watch where your going you- Oh its you.. Hey. says Kyo getting on the bus. Hey! says Hiro getting on the bus. Kyo sits in a seat by himself and puts his bookbag beside him so no one can sit next to him but Hiro dosen't get the message he moves Kyo's bookbag and sits next to Kyo. What the hell do you want? Following me around like some stalker... says Kyo annoyed because Hiro has been "accidently" showing up in the same places he was. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Hiro yells. YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME! No I wasn't who would wanna follow you're ass around all day long? Not me. I don't like you at all so can you please get away from me? Before I strangle you. Kyo says. Fine, I thought you were my friend! I hate you RED HEAD! Hiro slaps Kyo and moves to a seat in the front. Wow. I can't believe he said that. Yeah he's a monster. I feel sorry for that poor little boy he just wanted a friend. He deserved to get slapped. Thats why he dosen't have any friends because he has anger issues. People around Kyo were talking about him. SHUT THE FUCK UP! Kyo yelled. Everyone got quiet. When Kyo got home he decided to go for a walk. When he went outside the door he saw that a new family was moving in next door. Hey Kyo! Shigure yelled. What? Kyo snapped back. Why don't you go and visit the new neighbors I heard they have 2 boys about your age. Why do I have to do it? Why can't Yuki do it? Kyo yelled back. Yuki already went to go visit them and because I said so! Shigure snapped back. OR YOUR NOT GETTING ANY FOOD! Yelled Shigure. Fuck you shigure.. Kyo thought to himself as he walked out the door. When he got to the neighbors house he knocked on the door. Hello! Oh you must be Kyo! Your brother Yuki just left a few seconds ago! said a lady about 40 or 30 years old. I'm not here because of that dam- I mean Yuki. I came here to visit and see if I could meet your sons. Oh! You mean Hiro and Momiji! Sure! Their in their rooms! Their room is upstairs 3rd door on the right! said the lady. Okay thank you! said Kyo running up the stairs. Hmmmmm... That name Hiro.. sounds familiar... Kyo walked into the room and as soon as he did. He saw the kid that was following him around all day long. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? FOLLOWING ME AROUND AGAIN? Kyo yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: The fight for the Video game

Kyo's P.O.V:  
WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU PROBABLY FOLLOWED ME AGAIN! I LIVE HERE DUMB ASS! Hiro shouted back.  
WHATS GOING ON UP THERE? Yelled Hiro's mom.  
Nothing Mom! Yelled Hiro.  
OKAY! Yelled Hiro's mom.  
Hey Hiro who is this guy? You know him? He's Rude. says a blonde haired guy who I'm guessing is Momiji.  
Well excuse me but your little brother followed me around school all day long so that's how he knows me and my name is Kyo Sohma! I yell annoyed.  
Ohhhhh! Hiyah Kyo! says Momiji.  
Hi.. I say.  
Hmm... he looks like a girl... I say in my head.  
Hey Mr. Kyo do you want some strawberry cake? Momiji asks.  
Ummmm sure, I guess. I say.  
Okay! I'll be right back! Momiji says running down the stairs.  
I sit on the bed next to Hiro.  
Hiro scoots over.  
What do you want anyway? Hiro asks.  
I want to ummm be your friend. I say.  
Oh now you want to be my friend.. I hear him say under his breath.  
Look.. I'm sorry for saying I don't like you.. because I really do like you. I say.  
As soon as I say this Hiro's face lights up.  
Really? he asks.  
Yup. I say with a smile.  
Cool! He says giving me a hug.  
I stiffen up because I don't let anyone hug me but I hug him back anyway.  
A few seconds later Momiji comes back with some cake.  
Here you go! He says giving me a piece of cake.  
I eat a piece of it. I never had strawberry cake before.  
Mmmmmmm! This is good! I say really surprised.  
Thanks I made it myself! He says smiling.  
Well you can cook! I give you a thumbs up! I say.  
We all laugh.  
Hey you guys wanna come over to my house? I ask.  
Sure! They both say getting up.  
Okay lets go! I say putting my shoes on.  
When we get to my house..  
I see Hiro's face expression change from excited to surprised.  
Wowww... He says. Cool House!  
Thanks.. I say.  
When we go inside Shigure ruins the moment of me being happy for once by saying something stupid.  
Hey Kyo! I see you've made two new friends! He says.  
Hell Nawww. I just brought two hippies on the street here! I say sarcastically.  
Really? He asks surprised.  
YES! I made two new friends! I scream.  
Momiji and Hiro giggle.  
Ohhhh.. You don't have to be so mean kyonkichi. He says.  
DON'T CALL ME THAT! I yell.  
Come on Hiro and Momiji lets go to my room. I say walking up the stairs.  
Okay. they both say following me.  
Cool Room Kyo! I hear Hiro say.  
Yeah cool room! Momiji says.  
Thanks! I say smiling.  
Wait, What time is it? Momiji asks.  
6:32 PM why? I ask.  
CRAP! I'm Going To Be Late For Soccer Practice! He says.  
Cya Kyo! Have fun Hiro! He yells while running down the stairs.  
A few seconds later I hear the door close.  
Well I guess its just you and me. I say.  
Yeah. He says.  
I then hear a phone ring.  
Cool ringtone. I say.  
Thanks! He says while answering his phone.  
Hello?  
Who is this?  
Oh. Hey mom!  
Awwww but I don't wanna go..  
Can I spend the night?  
Okay...  
Love you too.. Bye!  
He then turns to me.  
My mom said I can spend the night If its fine with your parents. He says.  
Cool! I say.  
I'll go ask! I say running down the stairs.  
Hey Shigure! Can Hiro spend the night? I ask.  
Did his mom say its okay? He asks.  
Yes she said if its okay with you. I say.  
I don't see why not... He says.  
Yayy! Thanks Shigure! I say giving him a hug.  
I can tell hes surprised but he hugs me back and smiles.  
No Problem! He says.  
Make sure to walk him over to his house to get his clothes,toothbrush,washcloth,towel, and his bookbag! He says.  
Okay! I say.  
HIRRROOO! I yell while running up the stairs.  
Yeah? I hear him ask.  
Shigure said you can spend the night! I say.  
Cool. He says.  
This is going to be so much fun! He says excited.  
Yup! Now come on we have to get your stuff. I say.  
Okay! He says.  
When we get to his house we get his video games,toothbrush,washcloth,towel,clothes, and his bookbag.  
Okay! I'm ready! He yells running down the stairs.  
Okay lets go! I say.  
When we get back to my house we go straight to my room.  
I pull the extra bed out and make up his bed and he lays his stuff on it.  
Lets go play Call Of Duty Modern Warfare! He says.  
Okay! I say running down the stairs.  
We turn on the PS3 and we plug up our controllers.  
As soon as we do that Yuki burst in the door.  
SHIGURE! I'M HOME! He yells closing the door.  
Okay! Shigure yells down the stairs.  
What are you doing you stupid cat? He asks.  
Shut the fuck up you damn rat. I say.  
Hey Yuki! Hiro says not looking up from the game.  
Oh, Hey Hiro! Whatcha doing over here? Yuki asks.  
I'm spending a night! Hiro says.  
Oh cool! Yuki says.  
Can I play? Yuki asks.  
Su- Hiro says before I interrupt him.  
WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU COME IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THIS HOUSE AND YOU INTERRUPT OUR GAME AND NOW YOU DEMAND TO PLAY WITH US? WHO THE FUCK DIED AND MADE YOU KING? I yell.  
Thats why everyone calls me Prince Yuki stupid cat. He says sitting down beside Hiro grabbing a controller which I snatch from him.  
Your not getting this controller until you say I'm more awesome and better than you.  
I say.  
Whatever.. He says rolling his eyes.  
Stupid cat you are NOT more awesome or more better than me. He says.  
Hiro giggles.  
Close enough.. I say shrugging my shoulders.  
I throw the controller to him which he catches with one hand.  
We then play the game for a while and then we order pizza.  
We eat and then we continue playing the game.  
Hiro wins 3 games and I win 1 game.  
YAY I WIN! Hiro shouts.  
THAT'S MY THIRD WIN! He says smiling.  
What? I thought I totally was going to win that round. Yuki says.  
Yeah yeah yeah, but you keep forgetting that I won 1 round! I say.  
Whatever... Yuki says.  
Hiro still beat you... he says.  
WHATCHA SAY YOU DAMN RAT? I yell.  
Yuki yawns.  
Guys I think it's getting late..and we have school tomorrow I think we should go to bed. He says.  
I look at the clock and it says its 11:30 PM.  
Damn, I didn't realize we were playing the game so long.  
Yeah he's right.. I say agreeing with Yuki for once.  
Awwwww... Okay... Hiro says turning the game off.  
We all go to our rooms and when me and Hiro get to ours we get under the covers and I turn off the light.  
Good night Hiro.. I say while yawning.  
Good Night Kyo. He says.  
I fall asleep.  
I wake up to some BEEP noises.  
I turn around and see Hiro playing with his Nintendo Dsi.  
I then look at the clock it says 1:59 AM.  
Hiro? I say. Do you know what time it is? I ask still sleepy.  
2:00 AM. He says turning around.  
WELL THEN GET SOME DAMN SLEEP! I yell.  
WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! I yell sleepily.  
Okay fine.. he says. saving his game then turning it off.  
As soon as I'm almost fallen back asleep I hear some BEEP noises again.  
HIRO! I yell.  
Sorry. he says. saving his game then turning it off.  
I finally fall asleep then 5 mins later I hear more BEEP noises.  
OMG HIRO GO TO SLEEP! I yell.  
Okay Okay! Sorry... sheezh... He says saving his game then turning it off again.  
I fall back asleep and 30 mins later I hear loud BEEP noises.  
THAT'S IT! I say getting up.  
Hiro turns off his game and says Okay Okay I'll go to sleep this time.  
NO! I GAVE YOU TOO MANY CHANCES! I yell frustrated.  
I open the window.  
Wait what are you doing? He asks his eyes big.  
You wouldn't... He says.  
Wanna bet? I ask smiling.  
NOOOOOOOOO! he screams... holding his game tight.  
Gimme the game! I say jumping on him..  
NOOOOOOOOO! he screams wrestling me.  
10 mins later I finally get the game.  
Please Kyo don't please! he says begging.  
I throw the game out the window.  
He crys.  
NOW GO TO BED! I scream.  
I get back in the bed and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

THE NEXT DAY...  
Kyo's P.O.V:  
Hiro! GET UP! WERE GOING TO MISS THE BUS DAMN IT! I scream.  
He dosen't move.  
I get a bucket of cold water and pour it on him.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! he screams.  
W-WHAT T-THE F-FUCK W-WAS T-THAT F-FOR? he says shaking.  
You wouldn't get up.. I say smiling.  
SO! YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME CATCH A C-C-C-COLD? he says shivering.  
Shut the fuck up and get dressed.. I say.  
He mumbles something under his breath and he goes in the bathroom.  
I get dressed and I brush my teeth.  
As soon as I get done Hiro comes out of the bathroom.  
Come on lets go eat... I say.  
Okay... He says.  
We go downstairs and see Yuki cooking.  
He sees us.  
Good Morning Hiro. He says.  
Good Morning stupid cat. He says.  
Morning Dumb Rat. I say.  
Morning Yuki! He says.  
Whatcha cooking? Hiro asks.  
Eggs,Sasauge,Toast and Grits. He says.  
Mmmmmm! My favorite! Hiro says.  
Really? Its mines too! He says.  
Seeing them chit-chat like good old friends makes me pissed off so I say I gotta go use the bathroom.  
I run upstairs.  
Stupid Rat.. Always gotta take my only friends away from me... I mumble under my breath.. I know... I'll try to make the girl Yuki likes fall in love with me...  
I flush the toilet and run back downstairs.  
Hey Kyo! Food's ready! Hiro says.  
Cool.. I say.  
We all sit down and eat.  
Then we wash the dishes and as soon as we get done the bus comes.  
BYE SHIGURE! We all yell while running out the door.  
BYE KYO,YUKI,AND HIRO! He yells.  
When we get on the bus Hiro sits by Yuki.  
I get really pissed off.  
Then the girl yuki likes gets on the bus.  
Hey Mikoto! I say.  
Oh hey Kyo! She says with a smile.  
Come sit next to me! I say while patting my seat.  
Okay! she says sitting down next to me.  
I look over at yuki and I see him looking at us.  
So how's your teachers this year Mikoto? I ask.  
Good everyone but ... she says.  
I laugh. Really? I don't like her either! I say supprised.  
Really? I didn't know that! Shes always yelling at us for no reason! Its so annoying! She says rolling her eyes.  
Yeah I know and she always wears a different wig everyday! I say laughing.  
I know right! she says laughing.  
She writes everyones name down if we don't have our book I just be like WTF? Are you on crack or something? She says.  
I laugh. I know! And then she be giving all the people who was talking candy and the people who weren't nothing.. I'm like uhhh excuse me but they were talking... and she be like umm excuse me but you don't tell me who was talking and who was not because I know who was talking and you were one of them.. I be like whatever old lady. I say.  
She laughs. I KNOW! she says. She has bad breath and yellow teeth too.  
Excactly! I don't even know how she got a husband! I say laughing.  
We both burst out laughing and everyone is just staring at us like were on crack or something.  
I feel Yuki glaring daggers at the back of my head but I don't really care. This girl understands me very well and I like that. Why haven't I noticed her before?  
A few seconds later the bus stops and we have to go to class.  
Bye Mikoto! I say. Cya in Math and Language Arts!  
Okay! she says. Cya! she blows me a kiss.  
I catch it and place it on my lips supprised because a girl never did that to me before...  
When I get to science Yuki looks really pissed. I smile.  
I sit down in a chair in the front.  
Yuki sits next to me.  
What do you think your doing? You stupid cat. He hisses.  
What do you mean? I ask innocently.  
You know excactly what your doing.. he hisses.  
What? I can't hang around Mikoto? It's not like your her mom or something... I say.  
You'll regret this you stupid cat... He hisses before turning around.  
What could Yuki possibly do to me? I say in my head before turning around.  
Sorry I'm late ! Hiro says running in the door breathing heavily.  
I frogot what my classes are.. he says.  
Oh its okay Hiro. Take a seat. she says with a smile.  
Hiro sits next to me.  
Hey Kyo. he says.  
Sup. I say.  
After Science I had Math.  
When I got in the classroom. I noticed I was early for once. I sit down waiting for class to start. Mikoto walks in a few minutes later.  
Hey Mikoto! Yuki yells waving to Mikoto. Over here! He yells.  
Mikoto waves then she walks over to where I'm sitting and sits next to me.  
Hey Kyo! she says smiling.  
Hey Mikoto. I say supprised because no one ever wanted to sit next to me.  
Our teacher then walks in and tells us to sit down.  
Okay class today you will be assigned with a partner for your project. she says.  
One side of the room will come up and pick a name out of this jar. she says holding up a pickle jar. Then whoever you have will be your partner. she says.  
Okay row's 1 and 2 come pick a name.  
We go and pick a name.  
I unfold the peice of paper to see who i got.  
It says Mikoto Skyrina. I smile.  
Mikoto guess who's your partner? I say walking up to her.  
Who? she asks.  
Me! I say handing her the peice of paper.  
YAY! WERE PARTNERS! She says hugging me.  
I hug her back.  
Yup we are. I say happily.  
then hands us our project papers.  
We then have to write down ideas for our project.  
After that it was time for lunch.  
After lunch was Language Arts.  
Mikoto sits next to me again.  
And we talk until class is over.  
When we get on the bus we talk some more and laugh.  
Then Mikoto gets off the bus and I wave goodbye to her.  
Bye Mikoto. I say.  
Bye Kyo! It was fun hanging out with you today! She says hugging me then she kisses me on the cheek and gets off the bus.  
I look over at Yuki and I see his face is red with anger.  
Uh-oh... I think that went too far.. I think in my head.  
As soon as it's our stop I try to run to Hiro's house but Yuki grabs me by my shirt collar.  
WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU! He screams in my face.  
STOP YELLING AT ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE LIKES ME MORE! I yell.  
He then drops me and starts kicking my ribcage.  
YUKI STOP YOUR GOING TO HURT HIM! I hear Hiro scream.  
One kick he kicked too hard and I start spitting up blood.  
Y-cough Yuki S-stop... I say before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4: Mikoto's confession

Kyo's P.O.V:  
When I wake up I hear crying and shouting.  
I open my eyes and I see Hiro crying and Mikoto shouting at Yuki.  
H-Hiro... Where am I? I moan.  
Kyo! Hiro says rushing over to me.  
I'm so glad you're alive! he says hugging me.  
I frown. What are you talking about? I ask.  
Yuki kicked your ribcage and you started coughing up blood and you passed out and Mikoto came over to work on your project and when she saw you on the floor unconsious she started panicking so we took you to the hospital. He explained.  
WHERES THAT BASTARD? I yell suddenly feeling better.  
Kyo lay back down you need more rest! Hiro protests.  
But I'm fine! I scream in protest.  
No your not Kyo your ribcage is broken and if you make any sudden movements your ribcage might split in half and you'll die! Hiro says while crying.  
I don't want you to die Kyo! You're my only friend I have! Hiro says still crying.  
Hiro.. I won't die calm down... I won't die without saying goodbye I promise.. I say.  
Okay.. says Hiro trying to calm down.  
A few seconds later Mikoto burst through the door.  
KYO! She yells running towards me giving me a hug.  
I MISSED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE! I WAS SO WORRIED! She blabbers.  
Mikoto it's all right I'm right here I'm not going anywhere. I say with a smile.  
This is all my fault... she says sniffing.  
Mikoto... It's not you-  
YES IT IS KYO! IF I WAS THERE IN TIME I COULD OF SAVED YOU I COULD OF HELPED YOU AND YOU WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE IN THIS HOSPITAL BED! She says crying.  
I sit there in silence thinking what can I do but I hug her without thinking.  
I feel her relax and I smile. I stroke her hair.  
Shhhhhh... Its going to be alright.. I say trying to silence her.  
She gets quiet after a few seconds.  
If its anyones fault it's Yuki's hes the one who tried to kill me... I whisper in her ear.  
Yeah... I guess your right.. she says.  
Speaking of the devil he walks in.  
WHAT DO YOU WANT? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY? I yell.  
He then looks up and when I see his face I see that hes been crying.. Alot..  
What are you crying about? I ask.  
I was crying about you... You stupid cat.. he says blushing.  
What is his problem? I say in my head.  
Why is he blushing and looking at me like that?  
I shift slightly uncomfortable.  
I just wanted to say I'm sorry Kyo.. he says walking towards me.  
Did he just call me Kyo? He never calls me by my name...  
I wanted to tell you that... he says finally reaching my bed.  
I love you... he whispers in my ear.  
I blush.  
Hey Hiro how long have I been in the hospital? I ask.  
A few weeks... He says.  
Damn... When can I go home? I ask.  
Everyone laughs.  
Right now. says a doctor with the clipboard.  
YAY! says Mikoto.  
Woooooohooooo! says Hiro.  
Yes! says Yuki.  
I looked at Yuki like wtf? he turns away blushing.  
Weird... I say in my head.  
The doctor gives me some clothes and I go in the bathroom and change.  
I then walk out a few minutes later.  
Be careful Kyo! Yells the doctor as we exit the hospital.  
When we get to the house Mikoto tells me to meet her outside.  
We then go outside.  
Ummmm... Kyo... I don't know how to say this... but I think I'm in love with you.. she says blushing.  
R-really? I ask suprised.  
I like you too. I say.  
So... will you be my girlfriend Mikoto Skyrina? I ask.  
Yes! she says hugging me.  
I then kiss her on the lips passionately.  
I love you Kyo. She says smiling.  
I love you too. I say smiling.  
We then go inside holding hands.  
Congrats! Hiro and Yuki say.  
Thanks.. we both say looking in each others eyes.  
Oh I got to go its getting late.. says Mikoto.  
Hey I just met you and this is crazy but heres my number.. she says handing me a peice of paper.  
We all say SO CALL ME MAYBE!  
We all burst out laughing.  
I open it up it says 555-3203. 3~Mlk0t0~3  
I then get a peice of paper and write down my number and give it to her.  
434-3234 3 -Ky0- 3 she says reading it out loud.  
Okay I'll call you when I get home! Cya at school tomorrow Kyo! Love you! she says walking down the street.  
Love you too! Cya Mikoto! I say while waving.  
I then close the door thinking about the love of my life.


	5. Chapter 5: The men in black

_**MIKOTO'S P.O.V:**_

Once I'm walking around the corner some guy with a black mask grabs me and puts me in a black van. NO! I scream as loud as i can. NOOOOOOO! KYO! YUKI! HIRO!

HELP! HEEELLPPP! but he puts a towel over my mouth and i start to feel drowsy. A few seconds later I pass out.

Yuki's P.O.V: I was sitting on my porch drinking some green tea when I hear a girl screaming no! noooooo! I wonder what her problem is. Then when I hear Kyo! Yuki!

Hiro! Help! Help! I know exactly whose voice that is. KYO! I scream. HIRO! Yeah? they both say running out of the house onto the porch. Mikoto's in trouble! I hiss.

What? You damn rat this is no time for jokes! he hisses. I'm not PLAYING! I scream back. SHE JUST CALLED GOD DAMN HELP! I shout at him losing my cool for once. He

blinks a couple of times and then he says. lets go.

* * *

_**Kyo's P.O.V:**_

I run down the street with a walkie talkie in my hand.

Do you see her? I hear yuki ask.

No. Not yet. I say.

Then I see a black van and I see Mikoto's limp body getting shoved into it.

I SEE HER! I scream into the walkie talkie.

Where are you? I hear Yuki and Hiro say at the same time.

Sasami Street. I reply back.

Okay stay where you are we'll be there shortly. Yuki says.

No. I say back into the walkie talkie.

I'm going to go try and save her. There's no time. I say.

NO YOU STUPID CAT! I hear him shout but before I could say anything the two men with the ski masks are behind me.

So you think you can save your girl eh? One of them says.

You stand no chance.. The other one says.

So I guess where going to have two prisoners Joe. The first one says.

I guess we are Bob. I hear Joe say.

SHIT! THEY FOUND ME! I hiss into the walkie talkie.

Kyo? Kyo? You Okay? Who found you? I hear Yuki say in panic.

I press the walkie talkie button so they can hear everything the guys are saying.

Awwwwww... Is that your little boyfriend? Bob says.

Too bad this is the last time he will be able to hear your voice. Joe says laughing.

Yeah too bad... I hear a familiar voice behind me.

* * *

_**Yuki's P.O.V:** _

What do you punks think you're doing? I ask.

I see Kyo turn around.

Yeah what are you doing? I hear Hiro say.

Ohhhhhhh... I'm so scared.. One of them says.

Yeah... what are you going to do to us pretty boy? The other one says.

I'm going to kick your ass. I say.

And I'm going to assist him. Hiro says in a deep voice.

Well if you punks think you got a chance bring it on... One of them says.

I don't think I would say that if I were you... Kyo says.

Oh yeah and why not? The other one says.

Because of this! I say punching him in the face. OOF! he says falling to the ground.

Haha... Its your turn... I hear Hiro say.

Hiro punches the other one in the stomach and kicks him in the balls.

YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD! He says getting ready to punch Hiro in the face.

HIRO WATCH OUT! I scream.

Hiro does a back flip and jumps up in the air and dodges the man's punch.

He then jumps in the air and kicks him in the face.

WOOTAH! He screams like Jet Lee.

I burst out laughing.

Wow... Hiro... I say while laughing.

I Know Right... I'm So Cool.. He says smiling.

I laugh.

Go get Mikoto, Kyo I say.

Right... he says getting up and running to the black van.

he picks up mikoto and we walk back to the house.

When we get to the house Shigure sees us carrying Mikoto.

And Of course he says something perverted...

WHOA! What did you guys do? Did you kidnap her? Shigure says jumping off the couch.

NO! Me,Kyo,and Hiro say at the same time.

Oh okay then... good night.. he says walking upstairs.

Well that was awkward... I say.

Yeah... Kyo and Hiro say at the same time.

Well, I better get going... says Hiro.

Awwww... Can't you spend the night again? I hear Kyo ask.

I don't know I'll go ask be right back... He says walking out the door.

When Hiro leaves, Kyo puts Mikoto on the sofa, and he jumps on the other couch next to it. and sits there silently.

Whats wrong? I ask.

It's all my damn fault this all happened... he says with his head in his hands.

No... it's not.. How could we know this would happen? I say sitting down.

Yeah... I guess you're right... He says sitting up straight.

Just then Hiro comes in.

Guess what? He asks.

What? I ask.

I can spend the night! he says smiling.

Awesome! Kyo says.

And I already got my stuff! Hiro says while sitting down next to Kyo.

Cool... I say.

Anyone hungry? I ask.

Yeah I am... Kyo says.

Me too! Hiro says.

Okay I'll make some fish... I say getting the materials ready.

YAY! FISH! I hear Kyo jump off the sofa and run into the kitchen sitting down in a chair.

I laugh. You must really love fish... I say.

He shakes his head smiling.

I laugh and get started cooking the fish.

5 mins later I hear moaning.

I turn around and see Mikoto getting up.

Where Am I? she asks.

Hey Mikoto are you okay? Asks Kyo coming down the stairs.

Yeah, now that your here. She says blushing.

what was that I couldn't hear you? Kyo says blushing.

I said yeah now that your here silly. she says smiling.

Oh Maybe I have magic in me or something. Says Kyo.

Yup you do have magic making girls blush magic. says Mikoto.

Yeah, well I'm going to walk away now foods ready. I say walking up stairs.

****************End Of Chapter 5*****************


	6. Chapter 6: Mikoto's awakening

_**KYO'S P.O.V:**_

Don't worry about him he's just jealous. I say.

I know! says Mikoto.

Well do you want to stay here for the night? I ask.

Sure. I'll just tell my mom that I'm at my friend Shelby's house and that im spending a night. I always keep extra clothes in my gym bag so I'm good. she says.

Cool. I say watching her dial her mom's phone number.

Hey Mom. she says.

MIKOTO,DARLING WHERE ARE YOU? wow. her mom is really concerned about her I can hear her screaming on the phone literally.

Mom,chill I'm at Shelby's house! Mikoto says trying to soothe her mom over the phone.

Oh, okay... Do you want me to go get you? Her mom says calmly.

NO! Mikoto shouts at the phone nervously.

What? her mom asks.

I mean- no. Its fine, I'm spending the night over at her house. She says.

Oh okay... Do you want me to pick you up in the afternoon? Her mom asks.

Ummm... no she'll drop me off at the house. Mikoto says.

Okay well, love you bye! Mikoto's mom says.

Bye, love you too mom. says Mikoto.

Well... That was close.. Mikoto says while sighing in relief.

Yeah, I'm sorry baby for putting you into all this. I say moving my face closer to hers.

As long as I'm with you its okay. she says.

You always know what to say. I say moving my head so my lips and her lips are the same level and then I kiss her soft and passionately.

Good Night. I say pulling away.

Good Night she says getting under the covers.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

_**Yuki's P.O.V** _

I walk downstairs and see Mikoto and Kyo laying down and sleeping on separate couches.

Guys... I say shaking Mikoto.

What?! She says jumping up and hitting me in the face.

I moan in pain.

Oh my gosh... Yuki... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to ,but you scared me! she says.

It's okay.. I say walking away.

So what you wake me up for? she asks.

To get ready for school. I say.

Oh.. she says walking towards the stairs then tripping over her book bag and falling on top of me.

Are you okay ? I ask.

Just then Kyo wakes up. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND? He asks jumping up.

Nothing... I say.

IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE FUCKING TRYING TO RAPE HER! He says.

I look down and see that he's right somehow the cover got on top of us and she was laying on top of me and it did look like we were having sex.

Kyo, calm down we weren't having sex, I just tripped on my book bag, and I happened to fall on Yuki. Mikoto says.

Oh... he says relaxing.

Sorry... He mumbles.

Whatever stupid cat... I say rolling my eyes while walking up the stairs.

* * *

_**KYO'S P.O.V **_

what the hell is his problem?

I didn't do anything to him...

Maybe I should go and apologize...

Hey what's going on? Hiro says walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

Nothing.. Just Yuki being stupid. I say.

Oh... he says.

Well I'm going to change in the bathroom down here. he says.

Okay... I say.

When he leaves I face towards Mikoto.

Hey Mikoto... I say.

Yeah? she asks.

I'm finna go upstairs and get my book bag. I say.

Okay! she says. I love you my kyokuti!

I love you too Mibeauti! I say walking upstairs.

* * *

_**YUKI'S P.O.V.**_

Why the fuck do I get hard whenever I'm around Kyo?

I don't understand it.

I don't like him do I?

But It's starting to hurt so I should probably just jerk myself off.

It's not like anyone will hear...

* * *

_**Kyo's P.O.V.**_

When I walk upstairs I hear moaning and grunting.

WHAT THE FUCK?! IS YUKI... No... It can't be... I walk closer to yuki's door and the noises get louder.

Nnnnnnggghh... Aaahhhhh...mmmmmm...

Should I knock on his door?

Yeah, because I need to say I'm sorry...

I knock on the door...

Hey Yuki...

I hear complete silence...

Yuki... I knock again...

The next thing I know he opens the door and pulls me into his room, closes the door, and locks it.

WHAT THE FUCK? I say.

Ssssssssshhhhhhh... he says walking towards me with a smirk on his face.

I wonder what the hell is going on until he kisses me.

I feel weak all of sudden..

He pushes his tongue into my mouth and sucks my tongue... I moan.

Wait a minute... This is wrong... First of all he's my cousin... second of all I have Mikoto and I don't want to lose her.

I push him off me and slap him.

W-W-What the H-HELL is wrong with Y-YOU?! I yell at him.

He doesn't say anything.

You know W-WHAT? Just stay the F-FUCK away from M-ME... Y-You FAGG!

He runs into the bathroom and slams the door shut behind him.

Well... That was Awkward...

* * *

_**YUKI'S P.O.V.** _

What the fuck did I just do?

That was wrong.. I can never show my face around here anymore..

I've lost all of my self confidence.

I have no purpose of living...

But I shouldn't let anyone pity me...

I grab a tissue and blow my nose.

Then I walk out of the bathroom and grab my book bag from my room and head downstairs...

* * *

_**KYO'S P.O.V.**_

Why did that damn rat do that?

He knows I'm dating Mikoto...

Just forget about him Kyo...

Just when I get done clearing my thoughts the devil walks in...

Hey guys whatcha' doing? he asks.

None of yah damn business. I say.

Just then Hiro comes back and sits down beside us.

Kyo... Mikoto says.

What? I ask.

That was mean... Mikoto says.

So? I say back...

Sorry Yuki, What Kyo meant was that were just sitting here watching t.v. she says.

Thats not what I damn meant... I mumble under my breath.

Oh no you don't have to apologize ! He's always like this.. he says.

Just then the bus comes and we all run out of the house onto the bus.

Good morning Mrs. Jada. We all say.

Good morning Kyo, Yuki, Hiro, and Mikoto. she says smiling like she always does.

Mikoto then sits with her best friend Angela.

Yuki and I go to the back and sit in separate seats away from each other, and Hiro sits next to me.

_**{Key: H=Hiro K=Kyo Y=Yuki M=Mikoto} *= Thinking** _

_**K:**_ Hey Hiro.

_**H:**_ Hey.

_**K:**_ So whats up?

_**H:**_ Nothing.. You?

_**K:**_ Same..

_**H:**_ So... you wanna hang out at my house after school?

_**K:**_ Sure... I say knowing that It'll help take my mind off of things.

_**H:**_ Cool. he says turning around looking at Yuki.

_**H:** _Hey Yuki you wanna come too? Y:Sure... he says.

_**K:**_ _*****_Damn... I don't feel like going anymore if he's comin', but if I say that he'll know that somethings up and he won't leave me alone until i tell him._*****_

_**H:**_ What's wrong Kyo?

_**K:**_ Nothing.

_**H:**_ Okay...

_**{Back to Normal (Kyo's P.O.V)}**_

When we get off the bus we go to our 1st period class.

And its the usual boring stuff like reading silently.

Then before I know it is time to go.

Hey Kyo! Mikoto says running up to me to give me a hug and a kiss.

Hey Mikoto. I say hugging her.

We then kiss and everyone shouts _**YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?!**_

Yeah... Me and Mikoto say looking in each others eyes.

Everyone justs walks away surprised.

They will never understand how much I love you.I say.

And they will never understand how much I love you. she says kissing me passionately on the lips.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7: Yuki saved my life

Kyo's P.O.V:

Me and Mikoto then get on the bus.

Mikoto sits down in a seat,but just when i was about to sit down next to her,some black and white haired guy beats me to it.

Hey move it this is my seat. he says.

So? This is my girlfriend. I say.

Oh really? the guy says.

Really. I say getting up in his face.

Do you know who I am? he asks.

No and I really don't care.. I growl.

Thats it! He grabs me and get ready to punch me in the face.

_**KYO!**_ I heard Mikoto yell.

Just when I think hes about to punch me I close my eyes.

But I don't feel anything so I open my eyes and see Yuki in front of me.

Yuki.. I gasp.

Well you stupid cat you can't just get any stupider can you? he asks weakly.

Just then Yuki falls on the ground and when he does I notice a big bruise on the top of his forehead and its now starting to bleed.

Why did he save me? Why did he risk his life for me?

Those are the questions I didn't have an answer for and wouldn't have one for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**End Of Story**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yup that's it for this story!**

**Don't worry though! **

**Theres going to be a sequel called Revenge of the cat.**

**I POSTED CHAPTER 1 TODAY!  
**

**Heres the link: put www . fanfiction .net before this (no spaces) /s/8639169/1/The-cats-revenge**


End file.
